


inquiry.

by Aminthea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Implied Exhibitionists, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Repressed Memories, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminthea/pseuds/Aminthea
Summary: “Show me where it all began,” he asked, “let me see your home, warrior, as I have shown you.”With the promise of morn looming overhead, New Gridania’s gates come closer and their leadened heart soars once again. A home unlike one in the far east, a home without piles of snow and class separation, a home unlike that of another world, but their home. Their first beginnings as the warrior they have grown to be. They can only imagine the old faces long recessed in their memories, the company guild that has reserved them a rank in the graciousness of their hearts. The cane strapped to their back hums and they are certain, this was home. This was their home.





	inquiry.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi. the first, true fic style, thing i've written for ffxiv and it's all about the rat man.
> 
> there may be errors, weird formatting bugs, etc. etc., having someone proofread my stuff is terrifying so i don't actively seek out someone like that lmao. ♥ i haven't written in years, so bare with me, but i tried my hardest to keep this completely gender neutral and keep features vague on the warrior of light. the only things that are made certain is that this wol is from gridania, is a white mage, and is from the far east. (viera in mind, but can easily fit your wol if desired.) ♥

A simple request- that was all their journey began with. Before the crunching of leaves beneath their feet, the clicks and sounds of nearby creature’s mandibles, and even before the gentle touch of the finest felt against the plush of their cheek, all it took was for his lips to part and an inquiry to soothe their ears.

“Show me where it all began,” he asked, “let me see your home, warrior, as I have shown you.”

An ache of longing, the roots they had once sown in the land of eternal harvest and autumn leaves felt frayed, decayed by the years that have flown by. Time, they are reminded almost on routine, flows differently within The First. While their heroic escapades could have taken them a mere few moons in the lands plagued by light, the Source could have experienced a full Zodiac, an epoch were their beloved Warrior of Light was nowhere to be seen or heard. Yet, in a moment of weakness shrouded by the familiar night, the weight of a gentle hand urged against their lower back. Magicked fabrics and belts stayed the heat of his touch against them, but their heart surged at such a simple gesture. With a shared glance, his brows raised and he urged them forward.

Continue forth, warrior. I will be here.

Although his words promised much, the touch of his hand disappeared and underneath the light of a passing lamp post, he was gone again. 

The caravan they chose to join was quite aligned with the Eorzean Alliance, to have such a mysterious man that bares the same mark atop his forehead as do their enemies would create a chaos unheard of. The mere thought that their precious warrior, their beacon of hope, was cohorting with the very essence of their enemy would tear alliances apart and bring civilizations to tears. A heart made of lead weigh heavily within their chest while a smile tugged on their lips. The owner of the caravan turned back, glancing towards their traveling companion with stars in their eyes.

“Aye, still good to walk, are ‘ya?”An innocent question that made their heart of lead sink to their stomach. After what they’ve seen, would anyone truly be okay?

“I am quite alright,” in almost a political fashion, they reply with a curt nod, “please, continue on.”

He was a larger man in stature, highlander with a bandage over his nose and wrinkles lining his forehead. An expression painted a clear picture atop his features, his nose scrunched and brows knitted. Worry. An expression that pained them.

They almost blurted out. Please, the gods did not grant you this life to worry over me. However, they stayed silent as per regular and simply continued strolling behind, taking glances now and again at the fauna of the central shroud. The familiar noises of restless swarms and distant sprites kept them awake, despite the consistent appeals of the Caravan. A warrior never rests, the older man regarded with a kind smile and the same worried look on their face, but they deserve rest more than anyone. Rest will come in due time, they promised to themselves more so than listening ears. Another touch reminded them, fingers that wrapped around their own gloved hands. 

Yes, rest will come soon.

What would be the voice recognizing all dark in this world, instead provided them with comfort. Instead of falling into the pit of the underworld and remaining clutched in the hands of its god, they warmly walk into the arms of Hades themselves.

With the promise of morn looming overhead, New Gridania’s gates come closer and their leadened heart soars once again. A home unlike one in the far east, a home without piles of snow and class separation, a home unlike that of another world, but their home. Their first beginnings as the warrior they have grown to be. They can only imagine the old faces long recessed in their memories, the company guild that has reserved them a rank in the graciousness of their hearts. The cane strapped to their back hums and they are certain, this was home. This was their home.

The caravan bids their idol a farewell, and they do the same, leaving a sack of gil in their place as thanks for passage, despite their incessient denial of payment. They were the Warrior of Light, they could certainly spare gil to the kind they met along their path.

A presence coils around their waist, tendrils anchoring them in place. Their robes dent, but their position remains certain. They only perk a brow in interest. While wandering eyes see nothing but a still Warrior of Light, glancing at seemingly nothing, the mind’s eye paints an image of a man with the tail of a skunk framing his face, the ornate robes of gold, black, and furred hems cloak his being. His lips spread into a grin and he tucks the warrior close to his side. His lips are but inches to their ear, a ghostly reminder of what his breath feels like tickles against their skin. Intimate memories with such a harbinger of darkness rear their ugly heads for a moment, until his grin turn smug.

Vanish.

A snap of his fingers, and the two are pulled into a plane of existence not uncommon to the pair, but it brings a ticklish feeling from the pit of their stomach to the space between their lungs. Their body remained unchanged, but the curious eyes that looked their way soon scattered. Hushed whispers and concerned mumblings came from the nearby onlookers.

“Was the Warrior of Light not just there?” “On the twelve, I could have sworn they were..”

For a moment, their nose scrunches in distaste to such a display and a new found paranoia in the citizens of Gridania, but then the warrior’s facade melts and they let out a laugh, smacking their hand against the arm of their kidnapper. “Vanish? Really? Wait until the Exarch hears of this mockery!” They say through their laughter, doubled over in amusement. “The great Ascian named Hades, the founder of Garlemald, the man who encouraged the destruction of The First, can’t- make their own flair? Their own extravagant spell?”

To him, their laughter sung throughout the air and rang true, a bell only he could hear as the citizens of Gridania were none the wiser. He rolled his eyes and fanned his hand dismissively, hip cocked to the side. “Yes, how amusing. I’m sure the Exarch would enjoy hearing of our adventure, hm?” A smirk, the hairs on the back of their neck bristled and the apples of their cheeks gone red. “Our little stroll through Mor Dhona, was it called? Then the trek through Thanalan, yes? Will you or won’t you leave out the times you called out my name in a pleasure laden stupor under the starry nights-”

“E-Emet! Please-” Their skin flushed, hands lifting dismissively. “Maybe The Exarch doesn’t.. have to know the whole story. Maybe we can leave out..- those details.” 

“Oh, my warrior, are you sure?” His voice lowered, a sickly honeyed tone that sent shivers down their spine. His hand lifted to them again, trailing up the length of their sleeved arm. “I’m sure The Exarch and your Scion friends would love to hear of your little vacation after saving the world, hm?” His back curved slightly, leaning close with each and every word until his breath hit the shell of their ear once again. “Or.. are our escapades for our eyes only? Would you be..- opposed to a little adventure right where you stand, Shadowbringer?”

Their lips parted, throat running dryer than the Sagoli. Their eyes wide, scanned the area around them- the Gridanians passed by them without hesitation, chatting away the day as their beloved Warrior of Light let the darkness seep beneath their veins, breath chilling the warm skin atop their neck as he ghosted atop now fading marks. “I..- they’re..- quite attuned here, my love.” A pet name stammered out, they lifted a hand to cling onto his coat, finding their nerves far from steady. The world seemed to sway before them, their head growing light- oh how he affects them so. “I would not be surprised if- ah!” His lips, hotter than hell, found the skin exposed by their robes at their neck and ran across the skin like feathers, softer than the petals of a flower. “They could sense the aether..- between us.”

After a few more chaste kisses to the skin of their neck, his head lifted and rested atop their shoulder. At some point, Emet Selch, Solus, Hades- a man of many names, encircled them and wrapped his arms ‘round their hips from behind, bringing the warrior to his chest in a hug. Before them, the Aetheryte Plaza in New Gridania droned on. A soft hum growing louder as the voices of civilians and warriors alike softened to a whisper, until not one voice but their own could be heard. His heart played a rhythmic tune against their ears, while the aetheryte looming overhead played in accompaniment. “There is more than just aether between us, but lifetimes spanning thousands of suns and epochs- Lifetimes worth of adoration, an eternal devotion of me to you.”

Such a muttering of adoration struck a chord within their heart, tugging on strings until their body shuddered, the cracking of their mind’s eye letting loose a memory kept deep within. It ached, the blinding light reflecting behind their eyes and the pounding of a million heartbeats within their ears. They let out a noise, a wail followed by a choked sob. He could only do so much to hold them up, but instead collapsed to the ground with them. His gloved fingers flexed and grasped their shoulders, shaking them gently, rattling them, calling them-

“Warrior? Warrior?” His voice faded, “my beloved- answer me-” until it was no more than a whisper in the distance, “please.”

Their surroundings melted betwixt their fingers in a wisp of smoke, the darkness clearing for only a single glimpse into the life of another. Although, such memories and peerings into the past often had them experiencing the moment themselves, but from here, they stood from behind, watching and observing. Before them a room, smooth and elegant architecture with gilded walls and windows lining the walls. The view remained unseen, but with the soft sound of pianos and water sloshing in the distance, they were in his home, his domain.

And there he was, a familiar sight to see. Their lips tugged, a joyous feeling overcoming them. They reached out, gentle, slowly, to grasp onto the robe they have once before. Like the furniture, his robe faded through their hands as would smoke. Look, but don’t touch, the memory told them. They agreed, but their steps took them further into the room. A meeting room, it seemed. Tall ceilings and chairs remained in a circle, a quick headcount, there were fourteen chairs. Fourteen seats for the taking. Yet, only two remained in the room.

“Why must you remain blind to the council’s decisions?” His voice resonated, trailing off with a ring in their ears while they spoke to the hooded figure before him. The Warrior of Light remained shielded by his back, unable to see the face of the other. “They already doubt your position within our ranks, they doubt your intentions. Amaurot needs your cooperation, my love.”

A twinge of jealousy struck through their chest. They circled around to catch a glimpse of who he spoke to in such a way- who he betrayed their love for. The figure remained masked, but his hands lifted to grasp their cheeks in his gloved hands, talons gently tapped against their mask and revealed their face to him. While he gazed upon the features of the other hooded figure with reverence, a longing in his golden eyes- the onlooker could only let out a gasp and stagger backwards. The moment between the two remained, the copycat wearing an ascian robe lifted their hands to press against his.

This tender moment did not settle well within the Warrior’s gut. Were they invading? Why were they invading? How could they leave?

“I am not blind, but I do disagree with this decision. To sacrifice so many lives..- to gorge Zodiark on the aether of all these innocent lives? Their souls are gone, the calamity could be stayed with other means-” Their brows furrowed the same way the Warrior’s did, a frown tugging on their lips. “We are powerful, my love, and I cannot stand to see our power being thrown away to such a cause. We can solve this by other means, we can-”

“You’re being foolish.” His voice raises, but the anger settles in his own furrowed brow, the grip on their cheeks tightening as tears threatened at his own eyes. “Zodiark is our answer, he is the answer to this plague that is the calamity, we will be reborn in his grace.” His grip moved from their cheeks to their hair, grasping onto the strands by the root, holding them in place as the streams cascaded from the corners of his gaze. They winced, their own gloved hands moving to his chest to press and push, trying to escape his hold. “I tire of this foolishness- do you not wish to experience your true form? To live in a world of his design? Do you wish to throw away all we have worked so hard for?!”

The pain atop the Warrior’s scalp seemed to mimic their own, as soon enough, the onlooking Warrior of Light began to shed the same tears as the Ascian pair does.

“I long to live immortally by your side- that is something Zodiark cannot promise us!” They shouted, tears prickling the corners of their eyes. They were soon able to find purchase, ripping themselves away from Emet-Selch. They recoiled into themselves, hands clasped to their chest. “I desire an eternity with you, Hades-” The way they spoke of his name brought back memories of the Warrior of Light doing the same, “but..- with Zodiark running rampant, I..- I have to do what I must do.”

Emet- Hades, turned his back to them, resting his forehead against the windows overlooking the world before him, a world they could not see. “Hm..” He almost seemed to contemplate, eyes narrowing before falling closed. He lifted a hand and waved it, dismissing them. “If you must..- see to it that you succeed. The thought of what the convocation will do if your plan fails pains me more than losing everything we have worked for.”

The two that reflected one another, one body with two souls, both reached out for him. However, the Ascian soon recoiled and lifted up their hood. They escaped out the room and took the memory with them in a flash of light and a screech. Faintly, their name resounded through familiar lips. Broken, calling for them from a distance. It tugged on the lifeline of their soul until it was pulled back to the source and they fell from the memory with a shudder.

“..a..ah-”

They grumbled and groaned, sitting up atop a plush surface. It creaked beneath their weight, rustling with their movements. By their side was a chair with the same Ascian they saw within their vision-

“H-Ha..des..?” The light of their room was blinding, the sun spilling in through large windows, and they could only squint, rubbing at their eyes with the backs of their hands.

“You Scions and your visions, although.. I do suspect this was more of a memory, was it not?” He regards, almost casually- too casually for their liking. He stands and adjusts himself, sitting against the edge of the bed. He pushes them down softly, gently motioning for them to rest. “When I asked you to remember during our battle, I was hoping it would not be in a literal fashion, but..- she has her ways, does she not?” He pushes their hair from their face, speaking low. “You are her child, one of her beloved- Hydalean seems to spare no expense in letting her children see what she wants them to see.” He let out a breathy laugh, brushing his hand through their hair.

They recoiled, however, sinking further into the pillow behind their head. The pain from their memory lingered, it seemed.

He frowned. “I have a strong suspicion that you saw something horrible, am I wrong?”

They matched his expression, turning to lie atop the bed with their back faced towards their beloved. This was the only way they knew to show their sadness, to hide it from others and clutch onto the sheets that covered their body. “Y-You..- hurt me.” They mumbled, shaking their head. “You hurt them, all because they disagreed.”

“Foolishness still remains to be your strong suit, Warrior.” He reaches forward and lingers his touch against their shoulder, a comforting gesture met with a shudder. “I..desired to fix what we created, if that meant undoing the creators themselves.” He quieted for a moment and they peeked over their shoulder. It was an expression solemn seen, softened and saddened. His lips remained downturned and his gaze gathered into his lap. He dare not look their way while he spoke. “If you wish, I will leave with no hesitation and give you time to gather your thoughts.” He stood, his hand leaving their shoulder. “I may have been regarded as soulless, but I have enough of a heart to know when someone needs time.”

He hesitates, giving them a moment to respond, but when they remain quiet, he made a motion to leave. Their lingering silence was enough of an answer to him, but he stilled once a hand grasped at his own, tugging the glove off his hand by the tips of his fingers.

“Soulless you may be, I.. am not sure what to think and would like your company nonetheless.” They hooked their index fingers together, turned over in the bed to face Him. “You.. asked for me to show you my home, but home is where the heart is, is it not?” A silly grin shyed its way past tear stained cheeks belonging to that of the Warrior of Light, it was met with his own grin and soft laughter.

“I do believe that was my request, yes.”

They released him long enough to let him shed his coat, giving him ample time to fold and place it gingerly beside their own robes. He must have helped them shed their clothes to provide them with comfort during their visions. As he climbed in beside them, he was able to collect them into his arms easier without the large lump of a coat weighing either one of them down. Now, they were able to easily press their ear to his chest and hear his heartbeat louder, letting the steady rhythm soothe their core. For a moment, they remain in silence. They do not dare to speak up until their heart bursts in anticipation, their chin resting against his chest in order for them to look up towards him and his features.

“W-Would.. It be so bold..-” they whispered, their hands resting against his chest and grasping onto the fabric of his top so gingerly, “if I made a request this time around?”

He laughed lightly, petting the top of their head. “Please do, my light. What is it you require?”

“Could Hades spare a kiss in these troubling times?” They playfully inquired, scooting up until their foreheads pressed close. The cool feeling of his embossed gem pressed against their skin made their fingertips tingle. 

His laughter felt more boisterous than before and he wordlessly pulled them closer. “I do enjoy how you say my name so.. I will reward you with a kiss each and every time, then.” He smirked, pressing his lips to the corner of her own. “So please, use it often.”

They laughed as well, soon lifting their arms to wrap around the back of their neck in a gentle cling. “It would be my honor then, Hades.”

They were met with another kiss, a request fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thank you for making it this far. ♥
> 
> obligatory social media you can follow me at btw  
https://twitter.com/amintheasays


End file.
